Tagatha Oneshots
by RebelliousEver
Summary: TedrosxAgatha Oneshots
1. Blue eyes

"Come on it would be fun." Chaddick tried to convince his friend.

"If you know me you would know I hate parties." Tedros replied.

Chaddick was about to give up then he got an idea. "Agatha would be there." He smirked.

Tedros blushed a light shade of red. He may or may not have a crush on her.

Tedros is the most popular guy at school. A lot of girls like him for his looks. He hated all of them, execpt for one. Agatha Woods was the girl that he had fallen in love with.

She was the school's introvert. Tedros and Agatha met a year ago.

Tedros was having a hard time. His mother left for another man and his father screamed at him and started hitting him "This is all your fault!" Tedros blamed himself.

News spread fast. His classmates told him "It's fine" but he knew they were faking. No one cared about him in this school. The only person he could trust was Chaddick.

A few weeks after that he saw his mother with a man and a young girl. She looked happy. Tedros realized that she had a daughter with that man. I guess no one does care about me. He thought to himself.

That day after all of his classes he went to the old bridge that was in the forest near the school.

The bridge was over a river that was very deep. There were sharp rocks in the water.

He sat in the edge. His father's words were in his head. He stood up, his right foot left the edge, he was about to jump when someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

He turned and saw a girl. Short black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Tedros focused on her eyes, it was filled with fear then she whispered "Don't do it..."

The girl stared at Tedros' blue eyes.

Tedros stood back from the edge and faced her. Tears started forming in his eyes. "H-How did you find me?"

"I followed you. I noticed you were acting strange. I heard about what happened and I...wanted to tell you it wasn't your fault. I was going to tell you after class but when I saw you on the bridge I got scared." She replied.

"Why did you stop me?"

She sighed. "You don't deserve it. Think about your friend, your future. Do you want to die early?"

Tedros shook his head. "What was I thinking?" He stared at the girl and smiled "Thanks." She smiled back.

"I'm Agatha."

"My name's Tedros."

The two started talking and became friends. They would meet at that bridge. Each time they would talk, Tedros started to have feelings for her.

"So are you going?"

Tedros turned to Chaddick. "Agatha hates parties and almost everyone know that."

"I heard she is going to be there." Chaddick said. Tedros sighed. "Fine. If I go will you stop annoying me?"

Chaddick grinned. "Sure."

Tedros walked to the park. On the way he bumped into Agatha. "I-I'm so sorry." Tedros apologized. "It's fine." She replied casually.

Tedros felt his cheeks turning red. "What are you doing here?" Agatha asked.

"Fresh air." He answered sheepishly. "What about you?"

"It's peaceful here and it helps me think." She answered. "Think about what?" Tedros was curious.

Tedros and Agatha sat on the grass near the lake that was in the middle of the park.

"Well...there's this boy that I like and I don't know how to tell him the way I feel." Agatha said her cheeks turning pink.

She already likes someone else.

"Maybe you should face your fear and tell him." Tedros looked a bit sad.

"Hey...you okay?"

Tedros decided to tell her.

"Eversince we met I started to fall in love with you." Tedros finally said it.

Agatha was shocked. "Y-You do?"

Tedros nodded. "I should get going." He was about to leave when.

"I love you too."

Tedros stared at her unable to move. "But you said you li--"

"I was talking about you." Agatha interrupted.

The two just stared at each other in silence.

Agatha stared at Tedros' clear blue eyes. then she leaned in, Tedros did too. Their lips were inches apart-- then they heard someone clapping.

They both pulled away. Tedros turned and saw Chaddick beside a tree, grinning. "Knew it."


	2. Congratulations

Agatha woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned.

She answered the phone. "Agatha where are you?" She recognized Kiko's voice. "At home." Agatha replied.

"Agatha you better hurry the bus is leaving in 15 minutes." Kiko ended the call.

"Shoot." Agatha went to bathroom, took a shower, then changed. She wore sneakers, jeans, and her comfortable sweater.

The school was having a field trip today and if a student arrives late they can't join.

She ran towards her school.

Fortunately she arrived before the bus could leave.

Kiko noticed. "What is your excuse this time?" She asked like a mother scolding her child.

"I forgot to set my alarm." Agatha replied. Kiko sighed. "Well let's go."

Agatha and Kiko went in the bus and sat beside each other. "Is Tedros coming?" Kiko asked.

"He said he can't go he isn't feeling well." Said Agatha. "What about Sophie?"

"Said she has better things to do." Agatha told Kiko. Kiko narrowed her eyes. "Okay."

Timeskip

"That was awesome!" Kiko practically screamed. "I agree." Agatha smiled.

"Now that the trip is over how about we head to starbucks?" Kiko suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea but my phone is dying I'll just grab my charger at home I'll meet you there." Agatha walked back home.

When she opened the door she saw Sophie making out with a guy on the couch. She couldn't see who the guy was. Typical Sophie.

Agatha walked past them and went to her bedroom. She grabbed her charger and went back down.

What she saw shocked her. She could clearly see the boy Sophie was making out with. Tedros.

She was unable to move. Tears started falling. Tedros noticed and so did Sophie.

"Aggie it's not what it looks like." Sophie said to her. "It's all a misunderstanding." Tedros walked toward her.

Agatha couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing that came into her mind.

Run.

Ignoring Sophie and Tedros' calls she ran. She called Kiko and told her to meet her at the pier.

Agatha cried her eyes out. Kiko saw her best friend and she hugged her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

After a few minutes Agatha finally stopped crying. "I made a mistake." She whispered.

"What happened?" Kiko stared at her friend.

Agatha told her everything. After hearing the story Kiko's eyes filled with hate.

"That bitch." Kiko glared.

Agatha sighed. "I don't think I can face her."

Kiko felt sorry for her best friend. "You can sleepover at my house my parents won't mind."

Agatha smiled at her. "Thankyou."

The next day at School

Kiko went to school by herself while Agatha stayed at her house.

During lunch Kiko saw the cheater and the witch sitting together holding hands.

Kiko sat beside her boyfriend Tristan at a different table.

"Why are they together?" Kiko hissed. Tristan looked surprised. Kiko was usually sweet she only gets this mad when something serious happens.

"Their...together. Sophie is Tedros' girlfriend." Tristan replied.

Kiko glared at their table. Then she smiled sweetly. "I'll just congratulate the two lovebirds." She walked toward their table.

Kiko faked a smile. "So are you two together now?"

Sophie smiled. "Yes we are." She kissed Tedros' cheek.

Kiko did what she had to do. She slapped Sophie then punched Tedros. Kiko smiled.

"Congratulations."


	3. Sunset

The one thing Tedros loved about being a pirate is being free.

He was the Captain of the ship, Tempest.

At the age of ten he left his home because of his abusive father. He was found by pirates.

They raised him and treated him like family. The captain of the Ship, Rafal, taught Tedros everything about the tempest.

These pirates were different.

Instead of killing people for gold they use them as hostages. Most pirates kill, these pirates have a good cause.

Once they receive the gold they release the hostage. Half of the gold would be used for their needs food, repairs for the ship and others.

The pirates would give the other half to the poor.

At the age of fourteen Tedros was one of the best Pirates in the ship.

The tempest was ambushed. The captain Rafal died during the fight. Tedros took charge. He took the position as Captain and no one questioned it.

He was known as the Leviathan.

"Captain a ship from Gavaldon is heading our way!" Chaddick yelled.

Tedros heard that Gavaldon's King is the most corrupt man alive.

Tedros smirked.

"Ready the canons we're taking hostages." He commanded. Chaddick nodded.

Tedros grabbed his pistol and his sabre. He left his quarters and saw the chaos. Men in the King's Navy were fighting against the pirates.

Tedros saw one girl with the royal family's crest tattoed on her wrist.

Tedros traipsed toward the girl. She noticed.

The girl grabbed a sabre that was laying on the ground.

Tedros grabbed his sabre. Then they fought.

She's stronger than she looks.

The girl was finally disarmed. Tedros took his pistol and fired it to the sky, catching everyone's attention. Then he pointed his pistol to the girl's head.

"Tell your King he has one month to hand us a hundred thousand gold coins before I kill his precious daughter." Tedros threatened.

The men working for the King left immediately.

"How did you know that girl is the King's daughter?" Kiko questioned.

"Her wrist. It has the royal family's crest." Tedros replied.

The crew started to clean the mess that was left after the fight while Tedros took the girl to a room.

The girl had brown eyes, pale skin and shoulder length black hair. "I know I am your hostage but why am I here and not in a cell." The girl asked.

"The cell is meant for people who have commited crimes. This is where we bring hostages." Tedros replied. "What's your name?"

The girl was silent...Then she answered. "Agatha."

"Well Agatha I'm Tedros."

"If you don't mind may I ask a few questions?" Agatha asked.

"Let's do it this way. If you ask me a question I'll answer it and in return I'll ask you a question and you should answer honestly." Tedros replied.

Agatha nodded. "Why do you do this?"

"We kidnapp people and use them as hostages because half of the gold that we receive is given to the poor." Tedros answered.

"My turn. Why were the King's men shocked when they saw you?" Tedros stared at Agatha.

Agatha sighed.

"I snuck in. I didn't want to stay in the palace with that asshole."

Tedros raised his eyebrows.

"He isn't my real father. I was adopted. My real parents died when I was just one year old."

"I shouldn't have asked." Tedros regretted asking her that question.

"It's fine."

Tedros head for the door. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask princess."

For the past month Tedros and Agatha got to know each other. They started trusting each other with their secrets.

He knew Agatha hated being stuck in the palace, and all the attention she gets for being a princess.

Agatha knew his father was abusive.

Tedros didn't want to admit it but he started to like her. Her feisty attiude, her bravery, and most of all she understands him.

One night Tedros took Agatha to see the sunset. Agatha stared in awe "It's breathtaking"

"You haven't seen the sunset before?"

Agatha shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to leave the palace. It's so beautiful..."

"Just like you." Tedros stared at the girl that was standing beside him.

"Thanks." She smiled. For the first time since she boarded the ship she smiled.

It was the last day of the month, tomorrow the King would come for Agatha.

Tedros wanted to talk to her before she leaves.

It was the middle of the night Tedros knocked on her door. "It's open." He heard Agatha mumble.

Tedros carefully opened the door. He found Agatha laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So...is this goodbye?" She asked.

Tedros sat beside her.

"Stay." Tedros stared at her brown eyes. Agatha sat up and looked at him.

"May I?"

Tedros nodded. "You don't have to go back. Please stay with me."

The way he said it made Agatha's stomach fill with butterflies. Agatha stared at his blue eyes. Her "father" told her to listen to her head not her heart.

"Listening to your heart will make you weak, listening to your head makes you smart." Those were his words.

But now she was free, free from that hell. So she did what her heart told her to do. She leaned in and kissed him.

At first Tedros looked shocked then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

They broke away for air.

"Does this mean yes?"

Agatha nodded. "Yes." Then this time Tedros kissed her.

His lips on hers was the only thing he could think of. Agatha wrapped her arms around his neck whilst Tedros wrapped his arms around her waist.

And you can guess what they did next.

Get your minds out of the gutter all they did was fell asleep in each other's arm.


	4. Waiting

Five years since the accident and still Tedros blames himself.

Five years ago...

It was a summer afternoon when Tedros decided to visit his friend Agatha.

After a few minutes of walking he arrived at her doorstep.

He knocked on the door and a girl his age answered it.

She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

Tedros smiled.

Agatha returned the smile.

"Let's go for a walk." Tedros suggested.

"Sure."

The two were inseparable.

They would exchange jokes, talk about their lives, and usually they would give each other advice whenever they needed it.

After their walk they sat in a coffee shop.

Tedros was drinking his coffee while Agatha was sketching.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sketching obviously." Agatha replied not taking eyes of her pad.

Tedros rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Agatha was finally finish.

"Let me see it." Tedros tried to take the sketchpad.

Agatha gave it too him.

Tedrod saw what she had been drawing. It was him.

Her drawing was so detailed, realistic.

He stared at Agatha and he noticed she had a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"You are really good at this." He commented.

"Thanks."

They stayed for a few hours, talking, until it was dark.

"We should head back." Said Agatha.

Tedros nodded. They walked out of the shop heading home.

"Tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?" Tedros said looking at her.

Agatha was surprised. "How did you know?"

No one would care if it was her birthday. She thought Tedros would have forgotten but she was wrong.

"I've known you for a long time I would never forget your birthday."

Agatha smiled. "Thanks."

They were crossing the road. Agatha made it to the other side whilst Tedros was still crossing when lights bacame visible.

Tedros turned and saw car, going really fast, about to crash him.

He froze.

Memories came flooding back into his mind.

A woman and her son crossing the street...

A car...

Then a scream...

He just froze.

The car was about to hit him when Agatha pushed him out of the way and she got hit instead.

Everything happened so fast.

Sirens can be heard throughout the neighborhood.

The man driving the car was drunk.

Thr last thing he saw before passing out was Agatha on a stretcher.

He woke up with a headache. He was in the hospital.

A nurse walked in.

She had black hair and violet eyes.

"You're awake." She said pursing her lips.

"M-My friend where is she?" Tedros looked around hoping to find Agatha.

"The girl who got hit?" The nurse questioned.

Tedros nodded.

"Follow me."

The nurse named Leonora lead Tedros to a room.

"She's in there." She informed him then left.

Tedros quickly opened the door.

He saw Agatha laying on the bed while a woman was watching her.

Tedros presumed she was the doctor.

"Are you her relative?" The woman asked.

Tedros shook his head. "I'm her friend. I was with her when the accident happen. Are you the doctor?"

"Yes." She replied. "We need to contact her relatives can you tell me her name?"

"Agatha. Agatha woods."

The doctor wrote it down.

Tedros stared at Agatha. "Is she okay?"

"She is lucky she survived...but she is in a comatose state." The doctor, Clarissa answered.

"S-She is in a coma?" Tedros felt the guilt rising.

Clarissa nodded sadly.

"I'll leave you two alone." She left.

Tears started forming in Tedros' blue eyes. "This is all my fault..."

He repeated those five words over and over again.

Present time...

Today was her birthday.

Agatha would be turning seventeen today.

Tedros would always visit her. And each time, he would feel the guilt and sadness rise.

With a sigh, Tedros entered the hospital.

His classmates would visit too since Agatha was their friend.

But some would say it's a waste of time. She is never coming back.

Tedros wouldn't believe them.

He would wait for her. He would never leave her.

Sophie, Agatha's sister would visit twice a week.

Sophie asked Tedros why he froze.

Tedros answered.

When he was five years old his mother died in a car crash. She died saving him.

When he saw the car, he felt scared. It reminded him of his mother.

Tedros reached her room. He felt tears forming.

I never had the chance to tell her.

He opened the door and saw Agatha, laying on the hospital bed.

She looked very pale, but she managed to smile at him.

"I miss you." She said.


	5. sorry

"I missed you"

Those were the words Tedros heard before he blacked out.

Tedros woke up and saw that he was in one of the hospital rooms.

What am I doing here? He looked around and saw he was alone.

He felt tired, he wanted to go back sleep, but his sleepy state disappeared when he remembered Agatha.

His heart started racing. Memories started flooding into his head.

A car...

Bright lights...

And a scream...

He buried his face in his hands. What happened?

A woman walked in and jumped when she saw Tedros. Literally.

"You're...awake?" She stared at him.

"What happened? Who are you? Why am I here?" Tedros asked.

"Y-you w-were in a coma for f-five years." The woman stuttered.

Tedros tensed. "What happened?"

The woman gulped. "You were in an accident... a car crash...there was a girl with you..."

Agatha. "What happened to her?" Tedros demanded for answers.

The woman walked to the desk that was beside Tedros' bed and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote something. Then she handed it to Tedros.

"I'm sorry." The woman left quickly after saying those words.

Before the accident...

Tedros was finally going to see his best friend, Agatha.

The two were once neighbors but Agatha had to visit her grandmother in another country.

She was there for three years.

And today, Tedros was finally going to see her.

The two of them agreed to meet at the park where they first met.

Tedros arrived at the park and saw a raven haired girl sitting in the swing.

He smiled.

The girl turned and returned the smile. She got off the swing and hugged Tedros.

"I missed you." She said.

Tedros was about to reply when a loud noise interrupted him and he blacked out.

Present time

"Hey Agatha...long time since we last spoke." Tedros felt very uncomfortable.

"I...What I'm trying to say is I miss you. I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

"I shouldn't have left you...I should have stayed by your side..."

"I'm sorry." He said before walking away.

Leaving her behind.

 _In loving memory_ _Agatha Woods_ _March 23, 2000 -_ _May 13, 2017_


	6. Inkheart

Promise me. You can't read the stories out loud.

Why not?

Just promise me you won't read it. I promise I'll explain everything when you're older.

That certain memory kept replaying in Agatha's mind.

It's been ten years since her mother, Callis, made her promise.

It's been ten years since her death.

It was hard to keep since Agatha loved reading yet she managed to keep her promise.

But on the day her mother died she forgot all about stories, fairytales, and anything involved with books.

The raven haired girl isolated herself from everyone she knew.

Her aunt took care of her, she tried comforting her, but Agatha wouldn't let down her shield.

She stayed at home, ignoring her relatives.

She dropped out of school.

She woudn't talk, laugh, or smile.

Gone was the cheerful, kindhearted girl.

It was the start of summer. Agatha just turned eighteen. Her aunt had to visit her son who has cancer, so Agatha had the house all to herself.

She roamed around her aunt's mansion. There were probably a hundred rooms.

Agatha walked past the doors that led to different rooms.

She stopped when she spotted a door that was different from the others.

Each door had the same pattern, the same shade of green, but this one was different.

It was plain grey.

Usually Agatha never payed attention to her surroundings, that would explain why she hadn't notice this door.

Curiosity got the best of her.

She turned the knob and opened the door. What she found was unexpected.

A library.

Filled with books. They were covered with dust, and she noticed the covers of the books were very old.

Since Callis died she never wanted to see another book in her life. They always remind her of her mother.

Agatha brushed off her hatred towards books and went inside.

Everything was covered in dust, but she didn't care.

She grabbed a book entitled King Arthur and The Knights of the round table.

It was her favorite story. She would read it before she sleeps. She knew every part, every twist, she forgotten why she stopped reading.

She was entranced by the tales of the King and his knights. His quest, the lady of the lake, adventure, magic, were some of the reasons why she loved this book.

The eighteen year old girl sat on one of the chairs that was close to the window.

She opened the book and started hearing whispers. She thought she heard the word Silvertongue. She ignored them and started flipping the pages.

She noticed some changes in the book. It was thicker, there were a lot more pages.

The last time she read it there were 655 pages. Now there were more than a thousand pages.

She turned to page 656 and saw a new chapter titled Arthur's son.

Interesting. Agatha thought.

Then she remembered her mother's words.

"You can't read the stories outloud."

Those six words haunted her for years.

One might say she wouldn't disobey her mother, but they're wrong.

Instead of listening, she did what her mother told her not to do.

In a clear voice, she read the story out loud.

"King Arthur was one of the best rulers in the entire kingdom. The citizens of Camelot knew his heir would be as great as Arthur." She started.

Whispers started. "Silvertongue..."

She continued.

"They celebrated when Arthur's wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Arthur named him Tedros, meaning gift of god. He was just like his father. A natural born leader."

More whispers started to fill the room.

"Golden blonde hair that was an exact replica of his father. His pure blue eyes, clear as the cloudless sky, was filled with pride."

The whispers stopped.

Agatha felt someone's eyes burning into her back.

She turned around, and dropped the book.

There stood a boy, probably her age. He looked exactly the way Tedros was described.

He was holding a sword. Exacalibur.

Memories started surging into her mind.

"She is too young to know the truth Stefan." Callis said.

"She is not your real daughter Callis. Vanessa is her mother and I am her father she deserves to know." A man who Agatha assumed was Stefan.

"Vanessa hated her. She doesn't care about Agatha. And you don't." Callis' eyes were full of hate.

"I care about her. She is my child." Stefan retorted.

"If you cared you would've stopped Vanessa from tossing her into an orphanage. I adopted her, cared for her loved her, while you and Vanessa only care for Sophie who happens to be Agatha's twin." Callis glared.

"She needs to know about her powers or she will face the consequences." Said Stefan.

"Is that a threat?" Callis challenged.

Stefan ignored her and left.

"Mom." A little girl with black hair hugged Callis.

"Promise me. You can't read the stories out loud."

That's when she realized, she should've listened to her mother.

That's when she realized she made a terrible mistake.


End file.
